dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Rivain
} |name = Rivain |icon = Ico_World_Map.png |image = Rivain map.png |type = Monarchy |location = Northeastern Thedas |capital = Dairsmuid |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (referenced in) Dragon Age II (referenced in) }} The nation of Rivain is located in the northeastern part of Thedas. Its capital city is Dairsmuid, which is on the southern end of the Rivain peninsula. Being a peninsula, it is almost wholly surrounded by water except for a bridge of land connecting it to neighboring Antiva. Geography Cities * Dairsmuid - capital * Afsaana * Ayesleigh * Kont-aar - a Qunari settlement located on the northern coast. It's the last holding of the Qunari on the main land of Thedas and is supposed to be well fortified. It is also the sole peaceful Qunari settlement on the continent. * Llomerryn, a politically neutral port city on an island off the southern tip of Rivain. It is famous for being the location in which the Llomerryn Accords were signed, finally ending the Qunari Wars and Exalted Marches which had been afflicting the continent for nearly 150 years. The city is a favored base for pirates and criminals and its renowned bazaars often peddle stolen goods. It is also the headquarters of the Felicisima Armada. * Seere History * '-203 Ancient (992 TE):' The Rivaini participate in the Battle of the Silent Plains in the southern reaches of Tevinter. Dumat is destroyed and the darkspawn forces routed.Prima Official Game Guide: DAO Collector's Edition. * '-145 – -75 Ancient (1050–1120 TE)*:' The Rivaini rebel in an attempt to split off from the Tevinter Imperium. They are supported by the eastern cities in the Free Marches. Tevinter launches campaigns to stop the rebellion. After several losses that culminated in the disastrous Battle of Temerin in -78 Ancient (1117 TE), the Imperium finally abandons the east. * '-69 Ancient (1126 TE)[note]:' Foundation of the Kingdom of Rivain. * 5:12 Exalted: Awakening of Andoral and the rise of the Fourth Blight. The darkspawn pour into Rivain from Antiva. * 5:24 Exalted: Rivain is freed from the darkspawn during the battle at the city of Ayesleigh, where Garahel dies after defeating Andoral in combat. * 6:32–42 Steel: The Qunari conquer Rivain. * 7:25–85 Storm: The New Exalted Marches are declared repeatedly by both the Imperial Chantry (to retake Seheron and the eastern city of Qarinus) and the Chantry (to retake Rivain). Three major Exalted Marches occur. The wars take a terrible toll upon the population of Rivain.Codex entry: The Llomerryn Accords * 7:84 Storm: The Qunari have been pushed back to the city of Kont-Aar in northern Rivain. The Llomerryn Accord is signed and peace is declared. * After 7:84 Storm: The Chantry and nationalist forces of Rivain, unable to convert its people back to the worship of the Maker, try a purge by the sword, slaughtering countless unarmed people and burying them in mass graves. * 9:40 Dragon: The Circle of Dairsmuid in Rivain is annulled.Dragon Age: Asunder, Chapter 22. Culture The Rivaini have a peaceful relationship with the elves. The Qunari settlement of Kont-aar is in northern Rivain. Racially, the Rivaini originally hail from island chains beyond the Donarks. Qunari emissaries are also common sight in Rivain settlements, however they stay away from the nobility.Mentioned by Isabela to Rasaan in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, vol 2 Unlike the majority of peoples in Thedas, the Rivaini are not Andrastians and don't believe in the Maker. Rather, they are pantheists who believe in the Natural Order. As such, many hold to the belief that their god and the universe are the same. Many, especially in Kont-aar, have also converted to the Qun, as their religion and the Qun are not very contradictory. According to Ferdinand Genitivi, a well-known Chantry scholar: "The Chant of Light never truly reached the ears of these people. Resistance to the Chant goes deeper than the Qunari Wars. The Rivaini refuse to be parted from their seers, wise women who are in fact hedge mages, communicating with spirits and actually allowing themselves to be possessed. The Chantry prohibition against such magical practices violates millennia of local tradition." Though a Circle existed in Rivain, it was merely a means to appease the Chantry. The mages of the Circle were allowed to see their families and the women were specifically trained to be seers, a position in Rivaini society that is revered as a matter of tradition. These local hedge witches converse with spirits and even allow themselves to be possessed, though it is supposedly done so for the benefit of their villages. These seers educate apprentices in their craft and are allowed their freedom provided they assist Templars when needed. The Rivaini Circles are similar to those elsewhere in Thedas and are supported financially by Andrastian nobles. When the Chantry discovered these facts in 9:40 Dragon, they called the mages of the Circle of Dairsmuid apostates and used the Right of Annulment to destroy the Circle. The Rivaini have skin tones ranging from dark tan to ebony.Gaider, David. "Bioware should break a barrier." Bioware Social Network. Retrieved 28 March, 2012. Social standing in Rivain is often marked by tattoos and body piercings. The more elaborate one's decorations, the higher one's rank. The Rivaini are traditionally a matriarchal people and many believe that women are best suited to ruling. Most Rivaini communities are governed by elder women, the most senior of these women being the above-mentioned seers. The Rivaini, though possessing a currency-based economy as other nations do, place no real value on the accumulation of individual wealth and instead promote the idea of community welfare. As such, communities work together to support each other, sending supplies to other communities when needed. The Annulment at Dairsmuid When we heard of the injustices against our fellow mages at the White Spire, the Circle of Magi in Val Royeux, I feared what was to come. Our Circle at Dairsmuid is small and isolated; it exists largely as a facade to appease the Chantry. When the other Circle rose up, the Chantry sent Seekers across the bay from Ayesleigh to investigate. They found us mixing freely with our families, training female mages in the traditions of the seers, and denounced us as apostates. Perhaps they thought we were spineless robes who could be intimidated with a little bloodshed. Before I was First Enchanter, I was the daughter of Captain Revaud, of the Felicisima Armada. I know how to plan a battle. They brought with them a small army of templars. We fought. And we might have won. But they invoked the Right of Annulment, with all the unrelenting brutality that followed. It is their right to put screaming apprentices to the sword, burn our "tainted" libraries, crush irreplaceable artifacts under their heels, tear down the very walls of our home. No mage has the right to disagree. We of the Dairsmuid Circle wait now, behind barricades. I have sent word to our brother and sister mages of this outrage. When they break through, we will not die alone. --''Final journal entry of First Enchanter Rivella, slain in Dairsmuid, 9:40 Dragon'' Notable people with Rivaini origins * Isabela * Asha Campana * First Enchanter Rivella * Captain Revaud, father of First Enchanter Rivella, member of the Felicisima Armada * Tayana, the mother of DuncanDavid Gaider. Dragon Age: The Calling, page 272. * Cade Arvale, Champion of TantervaleCodex entry: Mantle of the Champion Notes * Other sources claim that some historical events happened 25 years later, i.e. that the rebellion started in -120 Ancient, the Battle of Temerin took place in -53 Ancient and the Kingdom of Rivain was founded in -44 Ancient. Trivia * Rivain is loosely based upon Spain in that Spain was the point of entry for the Moors to enter Europe, and its culture was changed a great deal by the Moorish (in this case, Qunari) presence. * In the old BioWare forums, David Gaider stated that Dalish in Rivain have a semi-permanent settlement in the city of Llomerryn. However, a party banter during Act 2 in Dragon Age II between Isabela and Merrill reveals that the Dalish have not yet reached Llomerryn. * Rivain produces tea, one in particular that is a blend of cinnamon, ginger and cloves, which appear to have healing properties.Empress Celene takes this particular tea numerous times a day to alleviate headaches in Dragon Age: The Masked Empire. See also * Tales of the Destruction of Thedas by Brother Genitivi References Category:Rivain Category:Nations